Billions of pounds of polymers produced from ethylene, or produced from ethylene and one or more comonomers, are made each year. The production of these polymers is a highly competitive business. Producers of such polymers spend millions of dollars to research for ways to decrease the cost of production. This is because of the vast economics of scale possible in these processes. That is, even shaving a penny per pound off of the cost of production can save large sums of money. For example, if all producers of these polymers could shave a penny per pound off their costs, this would produce a savings of about 800,000,000 dollars.
One of the most used processes for producing these polymers is called the loop slurry process. This process produces, in part, a slurry that comprises polymer and diluent. Additionally, significant amounts of other compounds (hereafter "OC" or "OC's") are included in such slurry. Traditionally, the diluent is captured through a complicated process so that such diluent can be recycled to the reactor. However, this process is not entirely satisfactory. Consequently, it is desirable to have a more satisfactory diluent recycle process. Furthermore, it would be beneficial to have a diluent recycle process that can capture such OC's and that is less expensive to construct and/or operated. Therefore, the inventors provide this invention.